


It's Only Okay Once a Year

by dragonydreams



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles gets a little over-excited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only Okay Once a Year

Title: It's Only Okay Once a Year  
Author: Elisabeth  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Willow/Giles  
Summary: Giles gets a little over-excited.  
Timeline: sometime during late Season 4  
Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Joss et al.  
Distribution: my site, my LJ, anyone with previous permission. Anyone else - just ask.  
Feedback: Yes please! It makes me happy and keeps me writing.  
Thanks to [](http://velvetwhip.livejournal.com/profile)[**velvetwhip**](http://velvetwhip.livejournal.com/) for looking this over.  
Author's Note: Happy (belated) Birthday [](http://oreadno1.livejournal.com/profile)[**oreadno1**](http://oreadno1.livejournal.com/)!

"Are you sure we won't be disturbed?" Giles asked even as he pulled Willow's sweater over her head.

"For the last time, I'm sure," Willow insisted, pulling his belt free from his pants. "Buffy's off on some super secret mission with the Initiative and Xander's probably with Anya."

Nearly tripping on the stairs to the loft as he climbed them backwards, Giles grabbed at his pants to avoid tripping over them as well. He couldn't help but laugh as Willow tried to bat his hands away.

"Will you stop that?" she chided him. "I'm trying to get you naked."

"And I'm trying to avoid breaking my neck," Giles replied, capturing her hands and pulling her closer. He claimed her mouth in a heated kiss, allowing his pants to drop.

When the kiss ended, he carefully stepped out of his pooled clothing and practically dragged Willow up the remaining stairs and to his bed.

They hastily removed what was left of their clothing and pulled each other onto the bed. Hands and mouths were everywhere and Giles barely had the condom on before Willow straddled him. They both cried out at the rightness of him being buried deep inside her.

Rolling them, Giles began a rapid pace. Before he realized what was happening, the frenzy of their coupling caught up with him and Giles found himself coming mere moments later.

Spent, he collapsed on top of an as-yet unfulfilled Willow, murmuring apologies into her neck. Automatically, she stroked his hair, trying not to complain about being crushed and left wanting.

"I'm so sorry," Giles apologized again as he slid off her and disposed of the condom.

"I'm sure you can make it up to me," Willow said, running a hand over her body.

Giles' expression turned predatory as he bent to take a breast in his mouth, his hand moving between her legs. "Don't worry. I plan to."

Make it up he did. His mouth and fingers played Willow's body like a well-loved instrument and he had her singing in no time.

As she tried to catch her breath, Willow gasped, "Wow. That was almost worth you finishing pre-"

"Don't," Giles interrupted, "say it. I beg of you."

"Well, if you're begging…" Willow conceded, brushing her lips against his.

Giles wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Oh, I am."

"I suppose I can forgive you… this time. It is your birthday, after all."

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written October 11, 2010.


End file.
